


隐者之心(Hermits in Greenpath)#

by NetherseaHermit



Series: 圣巢之心（The Heart of Hallownest） [11]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23090014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetherseaHermit/pseuds/NetherseaHermit
Summary: *本文是《圣巢之心》系列的第十一章，前篇请参见合集*本文是系列中承接“不再有梦”结局后故事线的第二章，我会用“#”标记该时间线，并且本系列也会以该时间线的结局作结*是席奥和骨钉匠幸福生活的vlog（才怪）*第三结局后时间线的威胁在本片中初次显露*本来应该有章节选择的，就是让读者决定人物接下来的动向以影响剧情发展，以致于决定圣巢和每个角色的最终结局。但介于这个系列我是先在贴吧上发然后才转过来的，所以本系列的选择只能在那里进行了，我会在篇末说明选择结果，抱歉……
Series: 圣巢之心（The Heart of Hallownest） [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655590
Kudos: 2





	隐者之心(Hermits in Greenpath)#

**Author's Note:**

> *本文是《圣巢之心》系列的第十一章，前篇请参见合集
> 
> *本文是系列中承接“不再有梦”结局后故事线的第二章，我会用“#”标记该时间线，并且本系列也会以该时间线的结局作结
> 
> *是席奥和骨钉匠幸福生活的vlog（才怪）
> 
> *第三结局后时间线的威胁在本片中初次显露
> 
> *本来应该有章节选择的，就是让读者决定人物接下来的动向以影响剧情发展，以致于决定圣巢和每个角色的最终结局。但介于这个系列我是先在贴吧上发然后才转过来的，所以本系列的选择只能在那里进行了，我会在篇末说明选择结果，抱歉……

“亲爱的，我等会儿进城里买点东西，你需要买些什么不？”鲁恩对着正在作画的席奥说到。  
“没什么好买的。”席奥头也不抬地回答到。他的注意力正全部投入到眼前的画板上，一片盎然的苍绿在画布上展开，碧波荡漾，翠蔓摇曳，礼赞着那酸液尚未肆虐时的勃勃生机。当然，在瘟疫褪去后，苍绿之径也恢复了曾经的活力，绿色之子沙柯的回归让苔藓一族重新振作了起来。不过随之而来的，就是现在他和鲁恩的隐居生活被频繁打扰。凡事都是有利有弊吧。  
“你说，这瘟疫怎么说褪就褪了呢？”鲁恩一边收拾东西一边说。  
“怎么了，不好吗？”  
“不是说不好，就是感觉有些奇怪…我们对这一切知道得太少了，不是吗？”  
“那又怎么样？现在你在这，我也在这，我们一起生活得好好的，难道这还不够吗？”  
“当然了，当然了，能永远这样就好了…”鲁恩轻轻地叹了一口气，眼神难以察觉地闪烁了一下，便话锋一转，“话说回来，你那个苍白的小徒弟好久没来看一下了。”  
席奥的目光终于从画板上离开了，转而投到了另一幅画作上，一个苍白的小骑士挥出强力劈砍，骨钉划破长空。那是席奥见过最有天赋的一位徒弟，在如此短的时间内就通过他的绘画领悟到了蓄力斩的奥义。不过那位小徒弟从来不说话，而且它的眼神总是有些…空洞，简直不太像自然造物…席奥摇了摇头，把这些令人不安的想法抛至脑后，不管怎么样，它还是鲁恩的救命恩虫，要不是它当时钉下留情，席奥就永远没有机会遇见他这可爱的伴侣了。他一直想找个时间好好感谢一下他这位徒弟，但自从瘟疫消散后，便再也没有出现过。是出什么事了吗？  
一阵短促的敲门声打断了席奥的思绪。  
“我去开。”鲁恩说着就往门口走去。  
“如果是找我的就说我不在。”说着，席奥继续把注意力集中在了眼前的画作上。画是无字的诗歌，是无声的吟唱，放下骨钉后，只有绘画能带给席奥心灵上的慰藉。当然了，和兄弟们一起训练的那段时光也实属不错，但是骨钉的艺术却建立在流血与牺牲之上，纵然骨钉大师秉承着“不杀”的原则，但是习得骨钉大师之法的虫却鲜少能够克己，结果便是穷兵黩武。正因如此，席奥才把家安在了这荆棘丛生的野地，能找到他的虫子必然有着坚定的意志，席奥也可放心地把骨钉技艺传授。可最近，沙柯却使柔软的植被覆盖了这片区域，尽管荆棘并不服输时时从包裹中挣脱出来，但现在要找他比当初还是容易了不少。  
“呃，席奥，你最好过来亲自看眼…”鲁恩的声音从门口传来。  
“亲爱的，不是说了吗？就说我不在！”席奥头也没回地喊道。  
“亲爱的？”一个打趣的声音在席奥背后响起，“我没听错吧？”  
这个声音席奥太熟悉了，一辈子也忘不掉。他赶忙起身，说道：“斯莱大师！您怎么来了？”  
“怎么，不欢迎我来吗？”斯莱双手背在背后，慢悠悠地说。  
“不不，不是这个意思。”席奥的语气略显慌乱，让斯莱觉得有些好笑，“只是没想到您突然大驾光临，我都没来得及准备准备。”  
“唉，你不来，不就只有我这个老头子亲自来找你了吗？”斯莱夸张地叹了一口气，“我不是让那个苍白的小家伙告诉你们仨时不时来我店里买点东西吗？懂不懂什么叫尊师重道？”  
“呃，师父，您也知道，它是从来不说话的。”  
“哦，那倒是，我把这茬给忘了。唉，它呀，天赋挺好的，但就是有些奇怪…瘟疫消散后一直都没见到，也不知道跑哪去了。”斯莱在屋里逛了一圈，然后朝一直在房间口候着的鲁恩指了指，“所以，他谁啊？”  
“呃，师父，鲁恩…”席奥跑过去拉着鲁恩的手到斯莱面前，低着头一个字一个字地说，“是我男朋友。”  
斯莱的眼神把席奥盯得发慌，隔了好一阵，最后大发慈悲地开口说：“哟，想不到我这腼腆的大徒弟还谈恋爱了。好事儿，哈，都是好事！”  
“师父！”  
“怎么了？”  
“您…请坐。”把斯莱安顿好后，席奥又低声吩咐旁边的鲁恩，“给斯莱大师倒杯茶来。”  
“行。那…我等会儿还进城不？”  
“不准去。你要在这陪我。”  
“好好好，听你的。”  
席奥坐在了斯莱旁边，说：“所以师父，是什么风把您给吹来了？”  
“怎么？做师父的偶尔探望一下徒弟，不行吗？”斯莱漫不经心地回答到。  
“当然可以，但…我相信您不是单纯因为想我才来的吧？”  
“原因嘛，当然还是有的。”斯莱在座椅上伸了个懒腰，“今天一群戴着金色面具的怪虫突然就跑来了德特茅斯，一个二个都是一副不可一世的样子，要不是有皇家守卫来接他们，我真想一骨钉砍在他们脸上。唉，也不知道他们什么来头，竟然让王后亲自派虫来迎接他们，我才懒得买账，所以就跑来你这避一避喽。”  
“我想那应该是原因之一，但应该不是您来这的主要目的吧？”席奥的眼睛直直盯着斯莱，现在斯莱变成了发慌的一位。  
“席奥，我跟你讲，我最近啊，突然发现了一个商机…”斯莱的言辞开始闪烁起来。  
“师父。”  
斯莱依然自顾自地讲着：“瘟疫褪去后来圣巢的外来虫不也变多了吗？我相信他们一定对王国的历史很感兴趣，正好我这边收有最近里姆编写的《圣巢编年史》，可以改善我的冒险道具滞销的局面…”  
“师父。”  
斯莱停了下来，喝了一口茶，沉默了好一会儿，说：“好了好了，我说还不行吗？是关于马托和奥罗的事。”  
“嗯，我听着呢。”  
“瘟疫褪去后王后不是回来执政了吗？马托他说是为了把骨钉技艺发扬光大，接受了王后的招募，现在办了一个官方学院，教了一大批弟子。而奥罗那边呢，没有接受招募，但是他似乎非要跟马托证明什么，也开始征收弟子，所以现在就造成了两大阵营针锋相对的局面。而，唉，王后又给我寄了一封信，说是希望我能重拾骨钉贤者的身份出来调停一下什么的。唉，这俩孩子怎么这么不让虫省心…”  
斯莱拿出了一封信，用华贵的紫色天蛾绒包着，说：“你应该也收到了吧？”  
“啊？没收到啊。”说着席奥突然看向了旁边的鲁恩。  
“哦，好像是有这么一封信来着的。”鲁恩拍了一下脑袋，“我知道你不会接受的，所以就帮你把它扔了。”  
“师父，我问你，你想重新成为骨钉贤者吗？”  
“我就是不知道啊…”  
“您当初为什么要选择放下骨钉呢？”  
斯莱看了席奥一眼，似乎在犹豫什么，然后开口说：“骨钉大师的道路充满了激情与荣耀，但也充溢着遗憾与悲伤。与其为世间的名誉奔波不止，不如做一名普通的商人体验一下生活。”  
“那不就结了吗？”席奥说，“师父，我理解您，我也想您一样仍怀着对骨钉技艺的热爱与憧憬。可是过去的事无论再美好，不再适合当下的情况的话又何必不愿放手呢？”  
“可是马托和奥罗…”  
“您难道不相信他们吗？他们仍然怀着骨钉大师的荣耀，是发自内心地想要传承骨钉技艺，可您不一样。不要被虚无的职责束缚，做您真正想做的事吧。不纠结过往，而把握当下，这才是真正的隐者啊。”  
斯莱沉思了一会儿，眼神变得坚定起来，说：“唉，想不到有一天竟然会需要你来点醒我啊。你是对的，不纠结了。”说着，斯莱便把信封撕成了碎片。  
“师父，这可真不像您。”席奥打趣地说，“我还以为您会把这信封收起来卖一个好价钱呢。”  
“现在是调侃我的时候吗？算了，走了，不打扰你了，隐者。”  
“不不不，我只是小隐隐于野，您才是真正的隐者。”  
斯莱无奈地瞪了他一眼，说：“唉，不跟你耍嘴皮子功夫了。再见。哦，对了，祝你俩早得贵子。”  
“师父…”席奥有些气恼地喊道，“算了，路上小心点。”  
“嗯。”斯莱没有回头，径直走出了小屋。  
“席奥？”等到斯莱消失在了视野中，鲁恩凑上来问，“话说，既然现在这个地方也没那么隐蔽了，要不咋俩换个地方住？”  
“怎么了，亲爱的？为什么突然这么说？”席奥一脸狐疑地问。  
“只是…啊，没什么，当我没说好吗？可能只是我想多了吧…”鲁恩的视线落在了远方，又一根荆棘割开了苔藓的束缚。  
“嘿，你今天是怎么了？”席奥把双手搭在鲁恩肩膀上，“你不会离开我的，对吧？”  
“当然了…”鲁恩把头靠在席奥的胸膛上，“我会一直在你身边的，我的隐者先生。”

**Author's Note:**

> *本章选择：假如你是席奥，在经历了本章情节后你会：  
> A.多加关心鲁恩近期动向  
> B.完全信任鲁恩专心作画
> 
> 最终结果为A


End file.
